


try and fail to get along

by thebitterbeast



Series: you make me happy when skies are grey [4]
Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Genre: (and they clash), (but they will find a balance), (she is a cynic and a realist and james is a dreamer and a ray of sunshine), (they have to find a balance), F/M, WE SHOULD BE FRIENDS AND WORK TOGETHER BECAUSE IT IS OBVIOUS WE WORK WELL TOGETHER, WE WORK WELL TOGETHER WE WOULD WORK BETTER TOGETHER IF YOU DID NOT HATE ME, and apparently he has a crush, apparently I couldn't stop myself, because hello tabloids, but my thought process is important to me, but she thinks blurring the lines between costars and anything else is bad news, episode two compliant, even if he does really like kissing her, friendships in this business never really last, he doesn't even really want to date her, he just thinks they wuold work so much better if they got along, if they knew each other better, it was just - james looked like he expected her to snap at him for making small talk, my tags ran away from me when I posted this on tumblr, so I wanted to try and go into why would he bother?, so here have an essay in tags, their lives are under scrutiny and be real, whether professional because HELLO TALENTED WOMAN I AM FORTUNATE TO WORK WITH WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes that while she is reserved, she is never rude unless she thinks someone deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try and fail to get along

**Author's Note:**

> My tags are not in order. But the sentiment is there.

Honestly, he knows what is coming. But still, he has to try. Because for some reason, despite how curt she is to him, despite how rude she can be - James _likes_ Lily.  
  
He likes working with her. He likes how professional she is, how she is unfailingly and unflinchingly polite to everyone on set, from the director down to the person who clears their litter. How she is completely her character once the cameras start rolling, how dedicated she is.  
  
He likes the smile she gets on her face when she comes across a line she particularly likes in the script. It is not a big smile, no, just a twitch of the lips, the right corner going up a little, and her eyes, her eyes grow warm and welcoming.  
  
He likes that while she is reserved, she is never rude unless she thinks someone deserves it.  
  
[What he has done to deserve it - might be the tongue, might just be _him_ , he does not particularly know.]  
  
But even when she snaps at him - and she snaps at him whenever he opens his mouth off-screen - and is curt and almost hurtful, he cannot stop liking her.  
  
Beacuse she is Lily, and smart, and talented, and beautiful, and he has never believed that there is a thin line between love and hate or anything of that sort, but he is sort of hoping it goes that way for them.  
  
Or she at least stops hating him before the end of this particular film. 


End file.
